Fix Me
by AmberLouise92
Summary: Bella Swan attempted to take her own life, drowning her horror with vodka and happy pills. Edward just wouldn't give up trying to save her. WARNING: Content NOT suitable for under 18.
1. Chapter One

**-Chapter one-**

**Depression**

* * *

'You're a worthless slut, even your own Father doesn't want you.' The cold voice reverberated around my skull.  
'Fuck You' I breathed, hoping my lab partner didn't hear me. I knew it wouldn't work, I knew no matter how many times I'd tell the voice to shut up, it'd come back screaming until I broke down and cried. I hoped today it'd leave me alone so I could make it through biology class and at least try to appear normal.

'You'll be better off dead there's nothing you can offer society! No one could ever love you. Damaged goods, worthless. A whore.' I felt the tears well in my eyes, rolling unbidden down my cheeks. I didn't think before I yelled 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

'Isabella! Principle's office! NOW!' Mr. Banner looked livid. I sat quaking on my stool until he threw a book down and glared at me, I jumped and raised on unsteady legs; my face flushing red. I began to make my way out of the class room when a hand shot out, I flinched away and lost my balance, smacking my head on the floor as I fell. 'SHIT!' I cursed loudly as Edward's own red face came swimming into view. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just you almost left without your backpack.' His voice was soft and understanding as he literally picked me up and shoved my bag onto my shoulder. I squeaked out a 'thanks' and fled to the Principle's office to await my doom.

~FM~

'Hey Bells.' Dad always greeted me the same. He was familiar, comforting with his routine; he was my dependable guy.

'So, I got detention today for cussing in class.' I could have laughed at his face, all big buggy eyes and slack-jawed. Didn't really prepare me for his tirade of crap about swearing I received or the three-day cell phone ban. I decided to spend the rest of the night in my room doing my bio homework, seemed a good way to make it upto Banner for acting like a crazy person in his class. Not that any of it mattered. I wasn't planning on staying around long enough to get my cell phone back or do a stupid detention.

Tomorrow I would end my twelve years of living in terror and finally get the peace I so desperately craved.

* * *

**A/N: So this was supposed to be a one shot but it kinda ended up being about six chapters long. Yes there are some scene's of sexual abuse on a minor, if you're not comfortable with that then don't read this. I didn't think of this out of nowhere and believe me it's taken awhile to word it right, but hopefully I'll get some good feedback. **


	2. Chapter Two

**-Chapter Two-**

**Suicide **

* * *

_'Bella, where are you Bella? Come on out and play.' His voice was a song, an evil, harsh sound, bouncing off of the walls in my bedroom. I wanted my daddy. I wanted him to come and save me from the horrible games Jake made me play. I didn't like Jake anymore, not since he started to hurt me._

_I could hear his footsteps closer now as he approached my hiding place on the floor of my closet. 'If you don't come out Bella, I'll have to spank you for being naughty.' He sounded happy. I hated Jake. _

_The closet door opened and I looked up into his face. Shaking my head as he pulled me from the safety of my little hiding place. 'You know what game we play today, don't you Bella?' I cried out for my daddy, hoping he'd come and save me from Jacob. 'PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! HELP!'_

I shot bolt upright in bed, sweating heavily and shaking so badly my teeth clattered together loudly. The same nightmares had plagued me for years, I was terrified of the monster in my dreams.

Looking through the curtained window I could see the early grey dawn and decided to get up and leave before Dad, he was better off blissfully unaware of what I was going to do today.

I packed a bag, taking a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey from my Dad's stash and taking the pain medication Dr. Cullen had prescribed for a long forgotten injury. I was ready to go a few minutes later and set off, leaving my cell phone on the side table. I wouldn't need it anyway.

~FM~

The trip to the meadow took longer on foot, I'd only ever walked the trail from my truck but trudging on I finally made it to the grassy paradise. The sun peeking through clouds as I traipsed the soggy ground, I found a large willow tree and sat beneath it, hoping I'd be hidden from view should anyone come wandering.

I sat for what felt like hours, just staring out at the grass and wildflowers, thinking about everything, about how Charlie would take the news, how my Mother would feel about it. I sat and thought about how my classmates, my teachers and my once best friend, Rosalie Hale would react. I decided I didn't care how anyone would feel, it was me who suffered everyday with the sound of Jacob's voice pounding my skull incessantly, haunting my dreams.

I took out the vodka and a bottle of pain pills, starting to take one at a time methodically, it helped to keep me calm. I didn't feel guilty or scared, I felt relief as the alcohol blurred my vision and the medication dulled my senses. Finally it would end.

~FM~

(EDPOV)

'Swan?' No answer, it wasn't like Bella to miss our biology class. I didn't think she'd ever missed a day of school in her life, it was strange.

Mr. Banner carried on roll call as I contemplated where Bella could be, I had a bad feeling about her not turning up for class. I wondered if I should stop by on my way home to give her the new assignment, we were gonna be lab partners after all.

'Edward? Are you alright man? You seem a little distant today.' Emmett looked concerned as he spoke, I shrugged not sure if I was okay, that bad feeling hadn't left me all day. It felt like a pit of doom had opened up in my stomach.

'Just worried about Bella, she never turned up for bio lab today. She's always there, even when she's sick.' My voice grew worried as my mind wandered to the beautiful, brown-eyed girl I saw everyday.

'I'm worried something isn't right, she seemed more closed off than usual and swearing at Mr. Banner like that was something she'd definatly never done before. I've never heard Bella speak louder than a breathy whisper.'

Emmett shook his head and grinned at me, 'dude, just ask her out! You've been pining for this chick forever. How could she say no to Mr. Perfect?' He laughed loudly as I shoved him and stalked off.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the scene some readers my find distressing. I hope I don't offend anyone.**


	3. Chapter Three

**- Chapter Three -**

**Help**

* * *

(BPOV)

_Hiding in my closet I heard Jacob's booming voice 'Yeah Chief, we'll be fine'. I heard my dad mumble a goodbye and then the front door slam closed. I prayed Jacob wouldn't want me tonight. I prayed he'd gotten bored and would leave me be. 'Just for tonight!' I whispered._

_'NO! I DON'T WANT TO! NOOO! JACOB STOP! THAT'S PRIVATE, DON'T TOUCH THERE!' Screaming didn't help, didn't stop Jacob from hurting me or stop him from destroying my body from the inside out._

_'Bells, come on don't be like that, you want this. I _know _you do. It'll hurt a little at first but it will get better.' His voice sent a shiver of fear down my spine. I knew he was going to hurt me far worse than before. His hands grabbed at my dress and yanked it away from my body, leaving me in my underwear. _

_'NO! NO! NO! JACOB! YOU'RE HURTING ME! NOOOOOOOOOOO!' _

* * *

I could feel the cold wind whipping my hair around my face and neck, knowing my plan hadn't worked felt like a kick in the gut. I wanted out, I didn't want to live with Jacob's voice in my mind, the feel of his hands pawing at my body or the smell of his rancid breath on my face.

Maybe I could throw myself off the cliffs in La Push? Hardly anyone went near there because of the crumbling cliff face, it'd be private and secluded, they wouldn't be able to find my body. It was perfect.

'Tomorrow' Echoed in my fuzzy brain. Comforted by my new plan I lay still enjoying the birds singing and the wind blowing.

~FM~

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND ISABELLA!' Charlie shouted as soon as I walked in, he looked livid. I stumbled around the hall trying to get my coat off before speaking to him.

'I went out for a while.' Shrugging I tried to escape him.

He stood in front of me and bellowed 'I KNOW YOU TOOK THAT ALCOHOL ISABELLA! YOU'RE GROUNDED! FOR A MONTH!' Nodding I walked past him and went to my room, closing and locking the door before flopping onto my bed and falling asleep.

~FM~

(EDPOV)

Sat in my room listening to music was a good way to take my mind off Bella, I worried about her; I seriously doubted she knew I'd had a crush on her since third grade, she barely acknowledged me. I decided to go see her yesterday but no one was home, so I slipped a copy of my notes and her homework under the door and left. I hoped she was at school tomorrow, I wanted to make sure she was okay.

'Edward? Honey, dinner's ready' Mom called from my door, I hauled ass and went to eat with my parents hoping Bella would show at school and put my own fears to rest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. As I again say, please don't read if you are Under 18. Feedback would be welcomed. **


End file.
